L'autre vie
by Arumbaya
Summary: -"En voyant Blythe, il lui arrivait parfois de dire Ma’ . John quant à lui ne provoquait aucune réaction en dehors d’un froncement de sourcils" EDIT : ajout titre original - dsl, un oubli - et infos concernant l'original pour ceux que ça intéresse


_Note :__ Une autre traduction ! Et là c'est du très lourd ! Pour tout vous dire c'est la seule fic qui ait réussi à me faire pleurer (si, si !) et j'espère que la traduction vous fera verser la larmette aussi, bien que je vous l'avoue, je ne suis __absolument pas__ satisfaite du résultat, plusieurs passages m'ont posé problème mais j'espère que c'est compréhensible. Le mieux est quand même de lire l'originale, alors si vous comprenez l'anglais, n'hésitez pas !_

_L'auteur est__** pwcorgigirl**__ que je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à contacter, donc pwcorgigirl si tu passes par là et que tu veux que j'enlève la trad' dis-moi le ! __**[EDIT : le titre original est « afterlife » et ne se trouve pas sur FF mais sur le LJ de pwcorgigirl.] **_

_Sur ce, _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Quelque part, il s'était toujours attendu à ce que House se précipite tête la première dans la destinée qui l'attendait. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

_« Chute à la suite d'une glissade »_, c'est ce que les avocats avaient dit. La fin d'une longue journée au petit matin, une plaque de glace sous le pied d'un homme rendu un peu chancelant par l'épuisement et les pilules qu'il gobait. Peut-être que House pensait toujours au cas qu'il venait de résoudre, à la femme qui allait vivre parce qu'il avait travaillé sans répit pendant 40h, parce qu'il avait glané et rassemblé dans son esprit la moindre petite information trouvée dans des livres ou apportée par les tests.

Il avait toujours fait ça, ce petit miracle que si peu de personne pouvait comprendre.

Peut-être qu'il avait été déséquilibré par son sac trop lourd accroché à son épaule. Peut-être qu'il avait pensé à quelque chose et rebroussé chemin, plus vite que ce qu'il aurait dû.

_« Cela n'a pas d'importance »,_ pensa Wilson en regardant dans les yeux bleus sans expression de House. Cela n'en avait pas et pourtant cela en avait. D'une chose sans importance comme une glissade résultait cette chute sans fin.

D'une certaine manière, cela avait été plus facile à l'hôpital. Les choses étaient pires depuis qu'ils l'avaient fait sortir et que Blythe, John et lui l'avaient ramené à la maison. L'appartement renfermait trop de souvenirs de l'homme qui occupait autrefois le corps dans le fauteuil roulant.

Il faisait de petits progrès à la maison. Il retrouva quelques mots (_« non »_ et _« moi »_ étant ceux qui revenaient le plus). En voyant Blythe, il lui arrivait parfois de dire _« Ma' »._ John quant à lui ne provoquait aucune réaction en dehors d'un froncement de sourcils. Pour Wilson, il créa une version gutturale aux consonances japonaises de son nom : _« Will-san »_

_« C'est moi, l'honorable Mr Will »_, pensa Wilson alors qu'il aidait l'infirmière du soir à mettre House au lit. Le vieux House, celui qui survivait grâce à la voix sarcastique dans sa tête, aurait rit devant tant de laisser-aller.

"_Dors maintenant"_, dit Wilson en remontant la couverture jusque sous le menton de House. Il laissa la lampe de chevet allumée (25watts ne gênerait pas un homme qui a pratiquement perdu la vue, et cela rendait les choses plus faciles pour la personne s'occuperait de lui la nuit)

Wilson ferma la porte. Blythe avait raccompagné l'infirmière et était assise sur ce qui avait été la chaise préférée de House.

"_Ca a été une longue journée"_ dit-elle de sa voix douce rendue rauque par la fatigue. Tous les jours étaient de longues journées, mais celle-ci avait été particulièrement dure.

Il y a quelques temps, il aurait été plus hospitalier, il lui aurait proposé de s'asseoir et de parler avec elle, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Mais il était trop fatigué. Il avait travaillé demi-journée à l'hôpital, n'avait pas mangé pour accompagner Blythe visiter un centre de soins de longue durée, et était rentré à la maison pour trouver John dans l'entrée de l'appartement tenant un mouchoir sur sa lèvre en sang.

_« Il m'a frappé »_ dit John, fâché, entre colère et douleur. _« Il tenait ça dans sa main »,_ il brandit un flacon de médicament, _« et j'ai essayé de le lui reprendre »._

Wilson lui prit la bouteille. C'était les bétabloquants de John.

_« John! »_ dit Blythe d'un ton brusque. _« Comment a t-il eu ça ? Où était l'infirmière ? »_

_« Cette femme doit parfois aller aux toilettes »_ répliqua t-il. _« Je l'avais laissée sur la table basse le temps que j'aille chercher du l'eau. J'avais ouvert le frigo et Greg a crié « moi ! ». J'ai pensé qu'il voulait du jus d'orange. J'en ai préparé un verre et l'ai retrouvé en train d'essayé d'enlever le bouchon du flacon ».  
_  
John détourna le regard. Comme son fils l'avait fait autrefois, il détournait son regard lorsqu'il parlait de choses qu'il ne voulait pas aborder_. « Il a toujours un sacré poigne »_ dit-il, touchant sa lèvre meurtrie. _« Il m'a frappé quand j'ai essayé de lui arracher des mains »._

Blythe s'occupa de John et le renvoya à leur hôtel.

Wilson trouva House avachi dans son fauteuil. Son père ne l'avait pas correctement installé dans le fauteuil et un éclair de colère traversa le visage de House une seconde avant de redevenir inexpressif.

_« Il va bien »_ lui dit Wilson. Il attrapa son portefeuille. _« Nous n'avons pratiquement plus de glace. Pourriez-vous aller au magasin et en prendre deux boites ? »_

_« Une au chocolat et une à la vanille ? »_ demanda t-elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier ce qu'il voulait. C'était une plaisanterie entre eux : House adorait le chocolat alors que lui préférait la vanille.

_« Ouais. »_ dit-il. _« N'oubliez pas le sirop de chocolat._ _»_ Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_« Vous êtes un amour. »_ murmura t-elle, et il resta immobile dans l'entrée jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée derrière elle.

Ils avaient découvert la fascination de House pour les flacons de médicaments rapidement après son retour chez lui. Cela n'avait pas posé de problème à l'hôpital où les médicaments étaient distribués dans un petit verre en plastique et le fait qu'il savait toujours les mettre dans sa bouche et les avaler était une bonne chose.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait dire si ce comportement était le reste de l'ancien House, essayant de prendre soin de lui ou de l'ancien House toxicomane. A cause de la manière dont il réagissait, il était plus facile d'utiliser des patchs narcotiques plutôt que d'administrer des analgésiques en plus des multiples traitements pour les effets secondaires des dommages cérébraux.

Il n'avait jamais frappé qui que ce soit jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Wilson se pencha sur lui et le redressa sur sa chaise. Il pouvait compter ses côtes à travers l'épais pull qu'il portait (il avait tout le temps froid à cause des anti-coagulants qu'il prenait). Il était difficile de le faire manger et il subsistait grâce aux crackers et à la glace depuis des semaines.

La tête de House tomba en avant et se posa sur son épaule. Durant une seconde, ils restèrent dans une étreinte inconfortable.

_« Moi non »_ dit House, les sons coulant alors que son habituelle voix trop forte s'effondrait en un murmure dans l'oreille de Wilson.

_« Ca va »_ dit Wilson, les mots sortant automatiquement. Il trouva la boucle de la ceinture du fauteuil et l'attacha.

House ramena sa tête en arrière et le fixa. _« Non »_ dit-il doucement. _« Moi non moi, Will-san ». _Sa voix était toujours douce, mais cette fois, les mots étaient clairs et distincts. Son expression était infiniment triste.

Wilson se pencha en avant, les mains sur les accoudoirs en plastique. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il pensa que l'ancien House était là à le regarder, à essayer de lui parler.

_« Tu ne veux pas de ça »_ Wilson finit par dire. House leva le menton. Il n'avait pas de mot pour « oui » mais Wilson reconnu le geste, fantôme du mouvement de tête impatient que l'ancien House faisait lorsqu'une personne comprenait enfin ce qu'il essayait de dire.

La force de cette intelligence perdue était là à nouveau pour une fraction de seconde et le poids de la peine et du regret le mirent pratiquement à genoux devant le fauteuil de House.

_« Je suis tellement désolé »_ dit Wilson et House tomba contre lui. Lorsque Wilson le repoussa, ses yeux étaient à nouveau vides. La connexion était rompue mais le message était passé.

Le centre était le meilleur qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent. Les chambres individuelles étaient spacieuses et ensoleillées et le nombre d'employés suffisant. La plupart des centres étaient incroyablement surpeuplés de personnes âgées mais celui-ci avait des résidents plus jeunes. Le directeur leur avait expliqué que la plupart étaient handicapés de naissance mais que quelques un étaient victimes de traumatismes et avaient eu autrefois une vie normale.

_Blythe resta contre le mur avec lui et regarda un homme grand, ses cheveux encore noirs laissant voir son front marqué d'une profonde cicatrice faire avancer avec difficultés son fauteuil roulant le long du couloir. A chaque poussée sur les roues, sa main droite s'élevait dans les airs dans un mouvement étrange ressemblant à un salut._

_« Accident de voiture » murmura le directeur. « Il enseignait la biologie au lycée »_  
_  
_

_« Je suis presque à un âge auquel je devrais choisir un endroit comme ça pour moi-même » dit Blythe plus tard après avoir signé les papiers, sur le chemin du retour. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je ferai ça pour… » Sa voix se brisa et elle tourna la tête pour regarder par la vitre de la voiture._

_Wilson conduisit en silence pendant qu'elle essuyait ses larmes « Pour mon brillant fils »dit-elle doucement._

_« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça » dit Wilson, fixant à travers le pare-brise un feu tricolore qui semblait bloqué au rouge._

_  
Même en engageant des infirmières ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de s'occuper de House à la maison. Blythe et John avaient tous les deux plus de 70ans et il était trop difficile pour eux de soulever leur fils du fauteuil roulant. C'était une question de temps avant que l'un d'entre eux ne se fasse mal._

_Alors que les mois depuis l'accident de House défilaient, les offres peu enthousiastes d'aide de la part de collègues ont fini par être inexistantes. Cuddy avait ses propres raisons pour garder ses distances avec les House.  
_  
_« Ce n'était pas votre faute » dit Wilson lors d'une soirée d'été, durant une des ses rares visites. Elle attendait toujours que John et Blythe soient repartis pour la nuit._

_« C'est ce qu'ils pensent aussi » dit elle. « Leur fils est tombé dans une volée de marches dans le parking et y est resté la moitié de la nuit, tout ça parce que l'équipe d'entretien à oublier de mettre du sel à ce stupide endroit »_

_Elle s'était levée du canapé et faisait les 100 pas alors qu'elle parlait, son chemisier ample flottant derrière elle. Il la prit par le bras. « Lisa, ce n'est pas votre faute » répéta t-il. « C'est juste arrivé »._

_Elle le serra soudainement dans ses bras, dans un mouvement rapide et violent. « Il me manque » dit-elle contre sa chemise. Il pouvait sentir la douce courbe de son ventre alors qu'elle le serrait étroitement. Le bébé était encore une chose dont House n'aurait jamais connaissance.  
_

_« A moi aussi » dit-il. Il posa son menton sur ses cheveux et se demanda ce que ça ferait de déléguer tout ça à quelqu'un d'autre, de pouvoir faire la grasse matinée à nouveau, de sortir diner, de passer la soirée avec quelqu'un qui pouvait encore lui répondre._

_Etait-ce déloyal de vouloir retrouver sa vie ? House l'avait un jour accusé de vampirisme émotionnel. Si c'était vrai, alors il allait avoir un festin sans fin. _

4 mois s'étaient déroulés depuis. Durant les soirées qui suivirent, lorsqu'il était seul à regarder la télé, le son au minimum, il pensait toujours à cette idée de loyauté, essayant encore de déterminer quand l'amour était devenu un fardeau.

A la fin de cette longue journée, après avoir téléphoné à John qui soignait sa lèvre meurtrie avec du bourbon, ils dinèrent : un bol de glace avec lequel ils amadouèrent House afin qu'il mange, la soupe et les sandwiches que Blythe avait achetés. Elle fit rapidement la vaisselle pendant qu'il mettait House en pyjama et au lit pour la nuit.

Lorsque son taxi arriva, elle le serra contre elle d'un bras. Le dossier contenant les papiers pour l'admission de House dans le centre était glissé sous son autre bras.

_« Merci d'être venu avec moi aujourd'hui »_ dit elle.

_« De rien »_ répondit-il. Il regarda par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que le taxi et sa fumée d'échappement blanche dans l'air froid disparaissent du trottoir.

L'appartement était enfin silencieux, on entendait seulement le bruit atténué des voitures dans la rue. Marchant doucement, en chaussettes, (House avait tjrs le sommeil léger) Wilson prit plusieurs sacs de course du placard de la cuisine, ouvrit le placard de l'entrée et regarda les vêtements.

Le blouson de moto de House était toujours pendu là. John avait vendu la Honda à un prix bien inférieur à celui que House avait payé.

_« J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous en donner plus » avait dit l'acheteur, le mécanicien de House « mais elle est sacrément bousillée. Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait avec ? »_

_« Il volait »_, pensa Wilson. C'était ses ailes. Il fit courir ses doigts sur le cuir froid. Il avait pensé que cela aurait été la chute qui aurait tué House. L'ironie en était presque insupportable.

Blythe avait pendu tous les jeans (ils flottaient sur les hanches osseuses de House à présent) sur des cintres. Les vestes qu'ils portaient en tant que blouse étaient rangées dans un coin du placard. Wilson ouvrit le premier sac de papier et le posa à ses pieds.

Tout ça irait au Secours Populaire. Dans deux jours, House serait partit d'ici et ne reviendrait jamais. Wilson décrocha une veste d'un cintre et vérifia les poches. Elles étaient vides à part un coupon d'un salon de paris. Une autre renfermait un stylo et des sucettes chapardées dans le pot à bonbons de la clinique.

Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et écouta le vent. Il était en train de forcir, apportant un autre orage d'automne tardif et les feuilles qu'il transportait projetèrent leurs ombres sur le sol près du piano.

Wilson décrocha la dernière veste et entendit un cliquetis familier. La bouteille qu'il sortit de la poche était presque pleine de Vicodin. C'était la première sur laquelle il tombait dans l'appartement. Les démêlés que House avait eus avec la justice avaient au moins eu comme conséquence de lui faire arrêter d'entasser de la drogue. La prescription était légale, écrite par Cuddy elle-même dix mois plus tôt.

Il plaça la bouteille dans la poche de sa chemise, entassa la veste dans le sac, et le rangea dans le placard. Il ferait le reste lorsque House serait partit. Il s'assit dans le canapé, ayant l'intention de se relaxer un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

C'était presque le matin lorsqu'il se réveilla, se redressant brusquement de son sommeil peu reposant. Il pensait avoir entendu un bruit mais à présent tout était silencieux.

_« Will-san »_ fit un faible gémissement venant de la chambre. Il se leva, trébuchant dans le couloir sombre, jusqu'à côté du lit avant même d'être complètement réveillé.

_« Hey »_ dit Wilson. Les yeux de House étaient grands ouverts. _« Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ? » _Il n'attendait pas une réponse parce que House n'avait jamais répondu jusqu'à présent, mais il demandait quand même.

_« Non »_ répondit House

_« Tu as soif ? »_ demanda Wilson. Il fonctionnait en pilote automatique, trop fatigué pour être surpris.

_« Non »  
_

Wilson se frotta les yeux. _« Donc tu m'as réveillé simplement pour parler ? »_ Les yeux de House brillèrent dans la lumière faible et il leva le menton.

_« Idiot que je suis »_ dit Wilson. Il plaça House en position assise et plaça des coussins derrière lui pour le maintenir en place. Il s'assit dur le bord du lit, son poids sur sa jambe gauche et il regarda House le regarder.

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »_ demanda t-il et la main de House agrippa soudainement sa chemise. Il baissa les yeux. Les pilules étaient toujours dans sa poche (il était tellement épuisé qu'il s'était couché sans se déshabiller) et House tenait la poche.

Wilson se pencha en avant, ne résistant pas à sa force. John avait raison : House avait encore une sacrée poigne.

_« C'est de la Vicodin »_ dit Wilson et House leva le menton. Il était là à nouveau, regardant à l'extérieur de son cerveau délabré.

_« Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? »_ dit Wilson. Un côté de la bouche de House se leva, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus proche d'un sourire jusqu'à présent. Il ne tirait plus sur la chemise mais il ne l'avait pas lâchée. Il regarda lentement d'un côté de la pièce, son œil aveugle bougeant dans tout les sens alors que le bon bougeait correctement.

Wilson tourna la tête et regarda où House avait tourné son regard. Sur la commode sous la fenêtre se trouvait un petit mortier et un pilon, le petit frère de celui avec lequel House s'était cassé la main des années auparavant.

House reporta délibérément son regard sur la chemise qu'il serrait très fort.

_« C'est ce que tu veux ? »_ demanda Wilson, ne voulant pas lâcher House du regard de peur qu'il « parte » à nouveau. A nouveau, la tête eu ce petit mouvement.

Quatre mots. C'était tout ce qu'il avait et pourtant il arrivait à dire quelque chose. Wilson le fixa.

Peut-être que House avait comprit les conversations autour de lui alors qu'ils discutaient de son avenir. Ou peut-être était-il juste fatigué de sa situation.

Dans sa tête, Wilson pouvait se voir se lever du lit, apporter le mortier et le pilon, les poser sur la table de nuit, mélanger les pilules écrasées avec de la glace, en donner une cuillère à House et le regarder avaler la mixture.

C'était si mal. Et pourtant ça ne l'était pas. Il l'avait fait pour des personnes pour lesquelles il ne ressentait rien au delà du fait qu'elles souffraient. Il avait honoré leur souhait de mourir avec un peu de dignité.

_« Notre amitié est une obligation morale »_. Dans une autre vie, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à House. C'était toujours vrai.

Wilson déglutit avec difficulté, essayant de faire passer les mots au-delà du nœud dans sa gorge. _« D'accord »_ dit-il enfin. _« Je vais le faire »._

Il s'activa rapidement. Il n'y avait qu'une chance pour faire ça bien et il ne voulait pas trop se poser de questions. House regarda, ses yeux fixés sur le bol alors que Wilson ajoutait du sirop de chocolat pour masquer le goût des pilules.

Il leva la cuillère et House ouvrit sa bouche docilement. Les bouchées se succédèrent jusqu'à ce que le bol soit vide.

Le coin de la bouche de House se leva encore une fois, découvrant la fossette sur sa joue droite et quelque chose ressemblant à une lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux.

Sa tête tomba en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. _« Will-san »_ dit-il, sa voix étouffée dans la chambre faiblement éclairée, sa respiration, déjà en train de ralentir, tiède sur le visage de Wilson.

_« Wil-san »_ dit-il pour la dernière fois et le faible murmure était aussi doux que les feuilles flottant dans le vent.

~Fin~

* * *

Bon j'espère que ce n'était pas trop moche comme traduction…


End file.
